The Innocence Type
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: After Allen left the Order he soon entolled in Ouran Highschool where he met and joined the  Host Club. A year later the Black Order come for Allen's help or do they just need him? Will Allen be able to choose between hs new family and his old one?
1. Leaving & Joining

_(one year earlier) _

"Lenalee I have to start packing what is it?"

"Were almost there so don't worry, Allen" Lenalee guided Allen into the cafeteria. All the lights were turned off. After a moment.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted .A banner saying "Goodbye Allen" was up and there was balloons everywhere. Everyone was there, even Kanda.

"W-what, why?" Allen asked, you could see the smile on his face was pure happiness.

"Because we're all going to miss you and we wanted a really special way of saying goodbye" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Even Yu, although he won't admit it, will miss you" Lavi added.

"Shut up, you stupid usagi!" Kanda, of course.

"Thanks, you guys, it really means a lot"

(A few hours later)

"I guess this is goodbye….." Lavi said with a grim expression on his face.

"Were you going Allen? I know you're leaving the black order but?"

"I'm enrolling in Ouran Academy" Allen exclaimed.

"But isn't that for really rich kids?"

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure how I got in though…. "Allen exclaimed. Lenalee smiled at her brother, she didn't know how but she knew that he enrolled Allen in Ouran Academy.

"Bye….. Allen" Kanda said not even looking at him ,everyone could see Kanda was just calling him that because he was leaving and that was probably the last time they would see each other.

Allen grinned.

"Goodbye to you too Kanda"

"I guess this is really goodbye, Allen" Lavi said sadly.

"You'll visit though, right?" Lavi grinned.

"Of course, if I didn't who else would draw on your face"

"Lenalee….." Allen said seeing his friend about to break into tears .Lenalee embraced Allen one more time before smiling at him.

"Goodbye Allen and I hope to see you as soon as possible" Lenalee cried ,she felt as if she was saying goodbye to a family member ,she was.

"Goodbye Lenalee" Allen said and then whispered in her ear " I think I'll miss you the most" Lenalee smiled and hugged him tighter. Lenalee eventually let go and Allen left with his suitcase . Hearing Komui whine.

"WHAT DID HE SAY? LENALEE! TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

(At Ouran Academy on Allen's first day)

Allen was lost inside the school ,he was dressed in his uniform ,Komui gave him a hood on it so he could hide his hair and scar ,

"_This is just like when I got lost in the Black order" _Allen thought ,his thoughts were interrupted as he walked straight into a door and it flew open. With roses coming out.

"_Just my luck" _Allen thought sarcastically.

"Welcome"

_What the-?" _Allen thought as a teen with blond hair and violet eyes starting rambling on.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those with filthy rich family are lucky enough to spend their time here at the alit private school Ouran Academy .The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands .Just think of it as Ouran Academies elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful"

"T_hat answers a few questions" _Allen thought to himself.

"Oh wow, it's a boy" The orange haired twins said in unison.

"Hikaru, Karou, Harahi I believe this young man is in the same class as you" Harahi was about to answer, she was the only one who actually talked with Allen when they were paired up for a project during class. Harahi opened her mother when the twins cut her off in unison (Of course)

"Yes, but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him"

"Hn" Kyoya said realizing that they didn't know who or what Allen was or used to be "Well that wasn't very polite"

"Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. Walker"

"_How does he know my name?" Allen thought._

"So your new here, then we welcome you to our world of beauty" Tamaki shouted. Allen sighed.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave" Allen lied.

"Wait, Allen-chun!" Hunny shouted grabbing Allen's left arm, Allen imminently pulled back his arm afraid of his glove being pulled off. "Why are you wearing a gloves and a hood!"

"Uh… That's kinda personal"

"Really" The twins said suddenly interested. And grabbing for his hood and gloves.

"P-please just leave me alone" Allen said trying to find the door and leave but having the bad luck he always has he bumped into a vase (Ring any bells?) Allen turned around and the vase was broken on the floor.

"We were going to feature the vase in an upcoming school auction"

"_Were have I seen this before_?" Haruhi thought remembering her first day at the host club.

Now you've done it, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million dollars "Allen sighed.

"I'll have it by tomorrow" Allen was use to paying off his master's debts.

"No, there's a famous saying you may of heard Walker, when in Rome you should do as the Romans do"

"_Owe no" _Haruhi thought knowing was her senpi was about to say.

"Since you broke it with your body, you could also pay for it with your body, that means starting today you're the host clubs dog"

A few weeks past as Allen became the host clubs dog and none of them have seen his true face and even though no one knew (Except for Kyoya or course) Allen figured out Haruhi was a girl the first day he met her. . Until one day when he was absent from class.

"Hey ,boss" The twins greeted as they walked into the music room along with Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled in joy running to his "Daughter" but stopped as he reached.

"Where's Allen?"

"He wasn't in class today "Haruhi exclaimed.

The king stopped his pacing and put the back of his hand to his head. "I can't bare to think of what may have happened," he said dramatically.

"Uhhhhh, I don't know maybe he didn't want to come to school today!"

"Knowing you I wouldn't blame him," Hikaru replied leaning back onto the elegant couch. Kaoru and Hikaru giggled.

"No, Allen wouldn't skip school" Haruhi stated, she and Allen have developed a good friendship over the past couple of weeks.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Tamaki, but she is out sick today," Kyoya replied looking down at his clipboard.

"Sick?" Tamaki exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "Allen-chan is sick?" Honey asked as he finished up a piece of cake.

"Yes, sick. He called in and said that he couldn't make it today," Kyoya replied.

"Poor Allen-chan. We should send some flowers!" Honey suggested.

"No! We shall go visit him! We will wait on her until he is back to full health!" the king decreed.

"But senpi, you can't just barge into someone's house, especially when there sick!" Haruhi exclaimed remembering when the host club visited her without telling her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kyoya warned agreeing with Haruhi ,he knew the real reason Allen was out sick. They were all so excited about the plan and once they'd made up their minds, nothing could change them. Kyoya rolled his eyes knowing he'd been completely ignored, once again.

(At Allen's house)

"Allen!" The twins called into the apartment Tamaki tracked him down too. They heard a clank and they turned around .There was Allen out of uniform and carrying a bag. Which he dropped at the sight of the host club.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Allen-chun, you're not sick!" Honey said running onto Allen and grabbing his arm.

"Then why were you out" Karou asked.

"Did you skip?" Asked Hikaru.

"I uh…" Allen sighed "I was buying a present for a old friend and the store that has what she wants is closed during school"

"So you did skip"

"She" Tamaki noticed.

"Yeah, her birthday's coming up so sense I can't be there I'm sending her something through mail"

"Oh"

"Is that your natural hair color?" Hikaru asked noticing Allen's hair.

"And where did you get that scar?" Karou asked just as rudely as his brother.

"That's personal" Allen answered. Hikaru and Karou smiled like the devils they were.

"Now that we know how you look" One of them said.

"You can be a host" The other one finished.

"W-what!" Allen yelled. And ever sense that day Allen has been a host , "The innocent type" .It's been a year sense that day and the host club still don't know how Allen got that scar or why his hair is white. But Allen was part of the family now and that's what mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter we will go to the actual time .This chapter was just a proluge to tell you how Allen became a host .<strong>

**Please Review :D**

**A/N This story has a lot of hit's and favorites. Just please review every chapter!**


	2. Allen's New Family

**This ise'nt an actual chapter ,it's only to show Allen's realshinships witht he host club members**

* * *

><p>Allen has been in the host club for a year now .And they have become like family to him.<p>

Since Allen is newest to the host club he became the young and naive son (All of them think Allen can't fight because he doesn't like to show his strength, Kyoya and Haruhi are the only ones that know he could fight). And kind of like a little brother to all of them.

Tamaki is like an older brother to him although Tamaki calls himself the father. Tamaki always stands up for Allen. Even when Allen tells him not to. When he saw Allen's weird hair and scar Tamaki didn't change the way he treated him in the least. Tamaki calls Allen his son like he calls Haruhi his daughter .Tamaki fussed over Allen almost as much as he does about Haruhi. **Almost.**

Kyoya is the mother of the host club but that doesn't mean he treats Allen like a son. Kyoya is the only club member that knows about Allen's past .Kyoya treats Allen like any other member of the host club .But if you hurt him he will ,no doubt, threaten his family's private police force to come after you.

Hikaru and Karou are the twin sons in the family and the oldest brothers. The two are constantly teasing Allen and pulling pranks on him. The two do care for him but they would deny the fact if anyone asked them. If Allen got hurt like any other members of the host club they would hurt them down.

Honey and Mori are the next door neighbors (distant Cousins.) of the family. Although not as integrated into the family as the others they are still a part of the family at the host Club. Honey is always inviting Allen to have cake with him like he does with everyone else at the host club. Honey treats Allen like a brother (Neither older nor younger) .Mori and Allen don't usually talk but Mori treats Allen like a younger brother. Usually patting him on the head when he does something good.

Haruhi is like an older ,but only by a few months, sister to Allen. Allen is closes to Haruhi .Haruhi and Allen live a few doors next to each other so the two study together and take turns making dinner like real siblings would. Haruhi is the only host club member that Allen is comfortable showing his arm to. Haruhi is the only club member who doesn't try to get Allen to reveal his past to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Really. A lot of hits and favorites and still barley any reviews! Please it helps a lot!**


	3. Old friends

"Hey Tamaki, can I leave the host club, right now?" Allen asked as he helped the other hosts clean up the room after all the girls left.

"I'm the one you should be asking Allen, and why?" Kyoya asked not even looking at Allen.

"Some old friend s are coming over and-"

"Old friends, can we meet them" The twins asked together.

"Why-?"

"Oh yes, it'll give us a chance to learn about Allen's past!" Tamaki mused.

"Yes, you may leave early Allen but hose have to be some special friends for you to disappoint all your costumers" Kyoya commented.

"Are those the friends you talk about?" Haruhi asked.

"Ya, if you want you can come tomorrow after school Haruhi" Allen invited.

"So we can meet your friends?" Honey asked.

"No, only Haruhi" Tamaki went into his corner.

"I-I meant, I-I …. Uh"

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun, we'll be fine, you just go have your fun" Honey cheered.

"Thanks honey" Allen said as he left the room.

"Hey ,boss" Hikaru said.

""You know what we should do" Karou finished.

"We should spy on Allen"

"You can't just spy on people like that, people call that stalking!" Haruhi yelled.

"But we did it that time with –"Mori covered Honey's mouth.

"Yes, you are right, as Allen's father I need to know what he's up too" Tamaki said in that voice he uses when he gets an idea.

"Oh no" Haruhi sighed.

"I don't think that's a good ides" Kyoya said but was ignored. Again.

"Hey ,look ,Allen-kun!" Honey said pointing to the window. All the host club members gather at the window. Allen was glaring at a man with long dark blue hair. The man said something that made Allen angry, Allen says something that makes the man angry .The man takes out a sword and Allen looks like he's about to fight him as another boy with red hair and eye patch walks up to them and says something that makes Allen and the other boy come chasing after him. A dark green haired girl comes over and the red haired boy hides behind her. The girl yells at the other two then embraces Allen. Then a man with a white hat and black hair comes over and looks like he's crying over the girl .The girl looked annoyed. The dark blue haired man says something that makes Allen glare at him .Allen yells something back and the two begin arguing again til the red head spots something and points toward the window. Allen sighs and starts yelling things well looking at the host club. Tamaki gasps .

"Is Allen yelling at us?" Tamaki asked.

"I think he's actually yelling at you, boss" Tamaki goes into corner .Allen sighs and signals his friends to come with him.

* * *

><p>(And just for you good readers I'm going to show you there conversation<p>

"Hey beansprout" Kanda greeted. Allen grinned his teeth against one another.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda"

"Do you really want to fight me, moyoshi?" Kanda asked taking out his sword.

"Bring it on ,girly samurai" Allen starts getting prepared to fight Kanda.

"Hey ,Yu and Beansprout" Lavi said walking over. Kanda and Allen glare at him.

"What ,what did I say ,Yu ,Short stake" Kanda and Allen ran at Lavi .Lavi ran behind Lenalee.

"You guys are already fighting?" Lenalee sighed.

"The moyoshi started it" Kanda mumbled.

"Allen…"

"Lenalee….." Lenalee embraces Allen.

"LENALEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Komui shouted pulling Lenalee away from Allen. Lenalee sighs.

"Don't worry, Lenalee would never fall for the moyoshi"

"Who you calling moyoshi BaKanda?"

"Wait, someone's watching us from that window" Lavi sad spotting the window. Allen sighs.

"I can't believe there spying on me! I'm going to have a talk with them .Come on they wanted to meet you guys anyway")

* * *

><p>Allen stomps into the host club.<p>

"You guys were spying on me- why is Tamaki in the corner?" Allen asked.

"He thinks you were yelling at him"

"I was yelling at all of you" Tamaki turns around.

"Really, you weren't yelling at me?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I was yelling at all of you"

"YA! Allen wasn't yelling at me" Tamaki grinned naively. The host club sweet dropped.

"So you must be Allen's friends .Allen told me about you guys" Haruhi exclaimed.

"The moyoshi talked about us?" Kanda asked. Allen gritted his teeth.

"My name is Allen and I am not short .BaKanda!"

"Yes you are** moyoshi" **

"Girly Samurai!"

"Beansprout!" The two continued trading insults.

"Uh… are they always like this?" The twins asked. Lavi ,Lenalee and Komui sighed.

"Yes"

"So what is the beautiful name of your beautiful self?" Tamaki asked in his special voice. Lenalee blushed.

"Uh…"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEEE!" Komui cries as he takes out a controller with a big red button on it.

"Sir Komlin the 6th!" Komui shouted as Kanda grabbed the device out of his hands.

"No way, in hell" Lenalee was still lost for words .So Lavi took out his hammer and waved it in a threatening motion towards Tamaki.

"Thanks Lavi, I didn't know how to tell back off without hurting his feelings" Lenalee chirped.

"You guys haven't changed at all" Allen grinned.

"You haven't changed either Beansprout" Lavi said as wrapped his and around Allen's head in a playful matter.

"You either, Lavi" Allen laughed. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Now it's time to get to business moyoshi"

"Business?"

"I had a feeling it was business ,from what I understand Kanda would not come visit Allen for anything other than that" Kyoya exclaimed.

"How do you know about me?" Kanda asked.

"Kyoya-kun knows everything" Honey thought aloud.

"I thought I recognized you, I've seen you at your father's house" Komui said.

"Yes, you were the one there pretending to talk on the phone to not do your work" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"N-no ,I was really on the phone" Komui lied.

"Staying with the lie till the very end" Allen sighed "No, Komui hasn't changed at all"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm just going to say it. As soon as I get at least nine reviews in total i will update! I have other stories and I enjoy writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it. But reviews help me get motivated. I;m writing about 6 or 7 other stories right now. Just simply review!**


	4. Two Familys, One Boy

"So what did you come here for because I doubt Kanda came to see me for fun" Allen asked as he sat down at a restaurant. After Allen yelled at the club for spying on him they left.

"We believe the heart of innocence is somewhere in this area" Komui exclaimed "So we came to find it, Generals, Tideoll and I think Cross are on their way to find it here with other Exorcists"

"The heart of innocence? I thought there was no way of tracking it"

"That's what we thought to but then Komui built this robot and it sensed the innocence but the innocence was so strong the robot blew up" Lenalee exclaimed.  
>"Are you sure that's the reason it blew up?" Allen asked eyeing Kanda.<p>

"Positive"

Lavi grinned as he asked."Listen Allen, we wondering if-"

"No"

"What?" Lenalee asked confused

"I didn't even finish the question-" Lavi was interrupted again.

"No, I'm sorry you guys I would really like to help find the heart but I have a life. I'm not saying you guys don't have a life! I'm just saying my life is not the exorcist life anymore I'm a host and I've been one for a year now. You can't just expect me to drop it and go back to the order" Allen exclaimed as he got up and left.

"So you're choosing them over us?" Lavi said straight forward.

"I-I didn't say that" Allen defended turning around.

"But you implied it" Kanda reminded Allen.

"I didn't…I just meant …I'll sleep on it …okay?" Allen asked.

"That's great, I hope we're not pressuring you into anything" Lenalee stated as she waved Allen goodbye, Allen sighed as he left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark out as Allen walked home back to his apartment. A limo pulled up next to him, the window opened.<p>

"Need a ride?" Hunny asked, Mori opened the door for him.

"Well actually, I don-" Allen's hand was grabbed by Hunny and he was pulled inside of the limo.

"So Allen-chun, why were you out so late?" Hunny asked and Mori nodded.

"I was eating dinner with my friends and I was just walking home" Allen exclaimed "Why were you out so late, Hunny, Mori?"

"Looking for you!" Hunny replied.

"W-why?" Allen asked a little scared, usually when they were looking for him it meant a road trip or they were forcing him to dress in cosplay.

"Tama-chan was worried because he was afraid you may get hurt being out all by yourself" Hunny exclaimed hugging Uzuchan.

"Why would he be worried?" Allen asked.

"Cause your our friend Allen-chun and sense you can't fight you may get hurt" Hunny grinned.

"_Oh yeah, they don't now I could fight" _Allen thought remembering one of his first weeks at Ouran academy when some bullies were picking on him.

* * *

><p><strong>**********Flash back**********<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>So you think its okay to push me and not get hurt!" The bully, Ren as he pushed Allen up against the lockers with all his friends. Allen hadn't pushed Ren, but bumped into him and Ren used that excuse to hurt him sense he had no one else to pick on, everyone in the school being filthy rich.<em>

_Ren continued pushing Allen against the lockers .Allen didn't fight back because no one knew about him and he didn't want anyone to get hurt even a jerk like Ren .So Allen didn't fight back he just kept getting pushed against the lockers. Ren brought up his hand to punch Allen and Allen closed his eyes ,not because he was scared but to look like it ,he knew if he acted as if he wasn't scared Ren would just hit him harder. _

_Allen heard a big bang as he opened his eyes Tamaki had Ren up against the wall and he was yelling at him. The twins were punching and kicking members of Ren's "crew" and Haruhi was watching along with Kyoya. The only two who weren't there were Hunny and Mori. Allen was speechless, they really stood up for hm and they barely knew him. Allen stood up from the floor._

_Haruhi ran over and Kyoya walked over to him._

"_Allen! Are you okay!" Haruhi asked in panic. _

'_I'm fine"_

"_I already called a doctor he should be here soon" Kyoya said shutting his phone._

"_oh ,thanks Kyoya" _

_One of Ren's crew flew towards Haruhi .Allen was the first to react; he grabbed the boys wrist and bent it backwards .The poor guy fell down painfully. _

"_Oops, I guess I went a little over bored" Allen laughed. Haruhi just stared at him. Luckily Kyoya and Haruhi were the only ones to see ._

"_Allen!" Allen turned around to face Tamaki .Tamaki grabbed Allen's shoulders._

"_Allen! Are you alright, you're not hurt right!" Tamaki asked in panic. _

"_I'm fine" Allen reassured. Tamaki still made him see a doctor though. Ever sense that incident Tamaki has been almost as over protective of Allen as Haruhi .Almost. Kyoya threatened Ren that if he tried to hurt Allen or any member of the host club like that he would have Kyoya's family's private police force come after him. Ren stayed far-far away from Allen._

* * *

><p><strong>**********Flash back over**********<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks Hunny, Mori for caring" Allen grinned. "Hunny, Mori?" Allen asked.<p>

"Yes, Allen-chun?" Hunny asked .Mori turned his head around to look at Allen.

"What would you guys, the host club, do if I left for a while?" Allen asked.

"Well ,Tama-chan would freak out and send search party's out for you"

"What if I told Tamaki were I was going"

"He would beg you not to go and if you did he would be really sad" Hunny exclaimed.

"What about the twins?"

"They'd miss you two of course, they'd never admit it though both of them really care about you, we all do" Hunny exclaimed.

"W-what about Haruhi and you two?"

"Haruhi would understand, she always does but she would miss you two! And Mori and me would have a big goodbye party for you and hug you goodbye and send post cards and send flowers and-"

"I get it Hunny" Allen sighed. And then gulped.

"Hunny, if you had two families and you cared about each of them very much but you had to choose one or the other how do you think you would choose?" Allen asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to, why'd you ask Allen-chun?" Hunny asked.

"No reason, just wondering" Allen lied as the limo stopped and Allen opened the door.

"This is my stop, good night guys" Allen waved as Hunny and Mori waved back at him.

"Good night Allen-chun"

* * *

><p>Allen walked into his apartment and fell face down onto his bed. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes.<p>

"This sucks" Allen sighed as he sunk his head into the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>We hate you Allen, how could you just leave us like that!" Haruhi cried.<em>

"_How could you throw everything we worked for away because of a stupid host club!" Lavi shouted._

"_I thought we were friends, we accepted your freaky arm and then you just betray us!" Tamaki yelled. _

"_I thought you cared about us a, I thought I could trust you!" Lenalee cried. _

"_Stop it-Stop it- I'm sorry –I'm sorry-!" Allen cried covering his head with his hands and shaking. _

"_No one will accept you so become one of us Allen-chun!" Road said licking her lollipop. Suddenly Allen's skin became darker, a line was on his for head and his eyes became golden. _

"_NO-NO –_

* * *

><p>"Allen!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>THIS CANT HAPPEN!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker wake up!"<p>

* * *

><p>"–<em>I'M NOT…."<em>

* * *

><p>"Allen! Wake up!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Allen opened his eyes to see Haruhi standing there .<p>

"H-Haruhi?" Allen asked sitting up.

"I heard you screaming next door and came over to wake you up" Haruhi exclaimed "You left the door open"

"Thanks Haruhi"

"No need to thank me, call it payment for helping me during thunderstorms" Allen chuckled.

"But if I hear you screaming again I'll cal Tamaki" Haruhi threatened.

"Don't you dare" Allen begged, he knew Tamaki would over react.

"I won't" Haruhi reassured "But you shouldn't keep your door open at night, we may live in apartment but it's still dangerous" Allen scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks Haruhi, could you lock the door on the way out?" Allen asked.

"Sure"

"And here" Allen said taking a key out from his draw.

"It's a key to my apartment, just in case of an emergency" Allen felt it was only right, she gave one to him for her house as well.

"Thanks Allen, bye, have sweet dreams" Haruhi said as she left his apartment.

"You two" Allen called back as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. A Day With The Host Club

The next morning Allen's alarm went off .Allen got up and dressed was about to leave when.

"My gloves!" Allen realized, only the host club new about his hand. Allen looked everywhere for his gloves but couldn't see to find them. Allen grabbed some bandages and bandaged his left hand.

* * *

><p>"You really think we should be barging into Allen's school, Lavi?"Lenalee asked.<p>

"Of course it is, he'll be happy to see us"

"Do you even know where it is?" Lenalee asked, Lavi stopped in his tracks.

"I …. Ah…."

"Hey! Aren't you Allen's friends?" Lavi and Lenalee turned around to see Haruhi.

"Yeah, you know Allen?"

"Yeah, he talks about you guys a lot; by the way I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you"

"I'm Lenalee and this Lavi, nice to meet you two" Lenalee grinned.

"Do you know where Allen is?" Lavi asked.

"He's probably at the host club ,I could take you there if you want?" Haruhi offered.

"That would be great."

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Haruhi opened the door to the host club and walked in.<p>

"Wow, there's a lot of girls" Lavi realized.

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed running over an hugging his "Daughter""

"Look at Allen; I'm so proud of him! Look how many costumers he has!" Tamaki wailed.

"Costumers?" Lenalee asked. Lavi raised an eyebrow and walked into the crowd and saw Allen surrounded by a lot of girls, it was clear he was comfortless.

"Allen-kun, what happened to your arm?" One girl asked, Lavi noticed the bandages on Allen's left hand.

"Yesterday I was making dinner and burned it" Allen lied .

"Your poor thing!" One of the girls cried spilling a drink of tea on his hands.

"Oh Allen-kun, I'm so sorry!" She cried. Allen stood up.

"No ,it's okay ,I just have to change them" Suddenly he was surrounded by the Hitachi twins.

"Don't worry Allen-kun," Karou said hooking Allen's left arm into his.

"Well help you" Hikaru finished hooking his left arm onto Allen's right. Allen's face twisted into surprise as the twins dragged him away to the changing room to "help" change his bandages.

"Oh, there so sweet!" Some of the girls cried.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know" Haruhi said truthfully.

"Where'd Allen go, Mommy?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"I still don't see why you insist on calling me that but as for Allen the twins are helping him rebadged his arm"

"WHAT!DON'T WORRY ALLEN; DADDY'S GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM THOSE EVIL DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki yelled running into the changing room.

"Daddy?" Lenalee asked.

"Mommy?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, Tamaki insists on calling me that" Kyoya said, you could see he didn't like it.

"And what about him calling himself Daddy?" Lenalee asked. Then they heard large bangs and booms coming from the changing room. Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki were suddenly thrown out.

"What happened?" Honey asked climbing up onto Mori's neck.

"Um…"

"I'm done" Allen came out of the dressing room with new bandages on.

"And Tamaki, Karou ,Hikaru I really didn't need your help but thanks anyway" Allen smiled .

"Awe!" The entire crowd of girls screamed.

"What is up with them?" Lavi mumbled to himself. Lenalee ignored it and repeated her question .

"So why did Tamaki call himself Daddy?"Lenalee asked.

"He thinks that Allen & Haruhi are his children" Kyoya stated much to Haruhi and Allen's embarrassment.

"Oh ,I get it " Lavi realized "You guys are so close that you picked who you would be in a family?"

"Nope ,Tama-chan choose all by himself" Honey laughed sliding off Mori "Want some cake?"

"No thank you" Lenalee said politely.

"I'm good" Lavi grinned.

"So Tamaki thinks that Haruhi and Allen are his children and Kyoya is his wife?" Lenalee asked confused.

"We don't know-" Hikaru began.

"-What goes on in that head of his" Karou finished.

"I'll just go ask him" Lavi grinned gleefully walking up to the blond.

"Hey Tamaki!" Tamaki turned around and smiled.

"You're one of Allen's friends, Lavi right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, whatever- do you think your Haruhi and Allen's dad?" Lavi cut to the chase.

"Of course"

"But you can't be" Lavi stated.

"Why not?"

"It's impossible" Tamaki stopped.

"So you're saying I'm my Haruhi and Allen's daddy"

"Nope""Tamaki curled into the corner in a ball.

"Then what am I" Tamaki cried.

"Is this normal?"Lavi asked.

"For Tamaki ,yes. For any other sane person in this world, no" Kyoya stated. Haruhi and Allen looked at each other and nodded, they knew what they had to do. The two walked over to Tamaki and sat down.

"there ,there Tamaki " Allen patted him on the back .

"You're a lot like my dad" Haruhi said, Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, you're like a dad to me to cause I never had one" Allen reassured. Tamaki grinned jumped up and hugged Allen and Haruhi picking the two up. Both pushed him off though .Tamaki started dancing around the room saying

"I'm like a father! Did you hear that! I'm like a father!" Tamaki cried in pure joy. It was then Lenalee noticed all the girls watching it like they were a T.V show"

"Awe! Allen-kun and Haruhi-kun are so sweet!" One girl shouted.

"The the of them are so cute!" Another one shouted. Lenalee was really freaked out and she's seen some creepy stuff but this host club belonged in the top 3. Allen noticed Lavi and Lenalee.

"Lenalee, Lavi what are you guys doing here?" Allen asked.

"We need to talk, it's really important" Lavi said becoming serious.

"About?" Allen asked.

"Noahs, they are here, a finder spotted them" Lenalee whispered. Allen saw how serious the situation was.

"We'll talk later, someplace private, kay"

"Yes ,this is a important matter to deal with" Kyoya said which scared the three of them.

"W-when did you get here?" Lavi asked.

"I was here the whole time and yes I know all about it ,I'd like to hear all the information we have too" Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"And this why Haruhi and I call you Demon Lord, Hypotensive Devil, Demon Lord," and "The Shadow King." Allen mumbled.

"What was that Allen?" Kyoya asked in a scary tone.

"Nothing!"

"Here you are saying he's scary Allen ,you should see yourself when you go dark" Lavi nervously laughed.

"Allen-kun goes dark!" Honey asked running over and jumping onto Allen.

"Yeah, and it's not pretty when he does" Lenalee laughed Allen snickered. He was actually having a good day, with his old and new families, to bad that day had to end.

"Allen ,you have a new costumer!" Tamaki said racing over with a girl to Allen ,Lavi ,Lenalee and Allen's eyes widened.

"Allen this is-"

"Road Kamelot"


	6. Akumas&Noahs, Part of the Truth Revealed

"Hello Allen-kun!" Road was with as grin on her face hugging Allen .Allen didn't hug back though, he was in shock. Allen turned to Lenalee and Lavi and whispered.

"Get everyone as far away from her as possible" Lavi and Lenalee nodded and ran off, taking Tamaki with them.

"Road?" Allen asked turning around. "Why are you here?"

"To see you of course!" Road smiled "Along with your new friends, they seem so nice"

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with anything" Allen told her clenching his fists.

"They didn't til they met you" Road said as-matter-of-factly "Do they even know who you really are? Allen Walker, exorcist of the black order, destroyer of time, there's so many other names you have. Do they even know about akuma?" Road was getting Allen just where she wanted him, angry. Allen clenched his fists so hard it seemed they were hurting, Allen stared at the floor.

"Allen-kun!" Allen saw Honey running to him with Haruhi and Mori behind him.

"You're bleeding!" Haruhi stated grabbing Allen's hand .Allen didn't even realize his own strength.

"Come, we need to get you to the nurse!" Honey cried as Mori picked Allen up and left the room. Allen took one glance at Road who just waved bye to him.

Allen walked out of the infirmary after getting to new bandages .There ,standing outside the door was none of the than the host club (With Lenalee and Lavi)

"Allen!"Tamaki ran up embracing Allen into a hug and swinging him around .Lenalee and Lavi both laughed. Allen finally pushed Tamaki away.

"Why's the whole host club here?"

"Tamaki decided that the rest of the host day was to be cancelled because of your _minor _injury" Kyoya said in a rather rude tone.

"Oh sorry" Allen apologized.

"It's no big deal, Allen-kun!" Honey said hugging him.

"Allen?" Lavi asked noticing his eye.

"Everyone run!"

"Allen?" The twins asked.

"Get out of here, now!" Allen commanded. "Lenalee, Lavi, There's a lot of Akuma's here, surrounding the school"

"Akuma?" the host club asked.

"Kyoya!" Allen commanded "You have Kanda's phone number right?"

"Of course"

"Were going to need him to be able to handle this"

"There's that many?" Lenalee asked.

"We've dealt with more but who knows if there's a Noah here somewhere"

"Good point" Lavi said.

"And everyone who's a host here, besides me ,I need you too-"

"Allen!" Honey interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked.

"Allen, what's an akuma?" Tamaki asked.

"Akumas?" Haruhi asked "Akuma's aren't real .Akuma's can' t be real ,there not real . How could the be created? How could they be real?" Haruhi asked in panic ,she's read about Akuma's before but never thought they were real.

"Akuma are created when a living human in mourning over the loss of a loved one makes a contract with the Earl to bring the soul of said lost loved one back. The Earl presents the living human with a skeleton of Dark Matter and has them call the departed soul of the loved one back, the soul then becoming trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will. Once trapped within the skeleton, the soul then "puts on" the body of the loved one who called it back, using their skin to move around in the human world in disguise" Allen exclaimed. "After the transformation is complete, the Akuma, now a Level 1, the soul of which is tormented and consumed by hate for the living world, goes around killing in order to grow."

"That's horrible!" Honey cried.

"Wow" The twins said.

"How do we stop them?" Honey asked "Mori-chan and I could fight them ,were really strong-"

"No!" Allen interrupted, everyone stared at him "Sorry but you can't Honey. Though there are various ways to kill Akuma, the souls trapped within them can only be purified by an Exorcist using an Anti-Akuma Weapon, or Innocence. If an Akuma is destroyed by anything other than Innocence, the soul trapped within the Dark Matter skeleton disintegrate along with the Dark Matter."

"Allen?" Tamaki asked "How do you know about all this?"

"I-" Allen paused for a moment.

"Hello Allen-kun"

"Road" Allen snickered.

"Is Road an akuma?" Haruhi asked noticing Allen's glare.

"No, I'm human" Road smiled.

"But-"

"She's telling the truth" Allen interrupted "But only partially"

"She's a Noah" Lenalee answered.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when she's right here" Road smiled sadistically.

"What's a … Noah"

"All humans on Earth are descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood." Road exclaimed. "At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Millennium Earl who leads **us**. When one of _**us**_ dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset."

Lavi ,Lenalee and Allen were all glaring at Road as she exclaimed to them about the noah.

"Each member of _**our**_ Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name."

"How could you tell the difference between the noah and us?" Tamaki asked.

"You can't" Lenalee snickered "Unless there in Noah form or you've already met them"

"Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair-" Lavi exclaimed.

"With the exception of Jasdevi, Wisely, and _Allen_" Road interrupted. Allen rolled his eyes.

"And the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata." Lavi finished.

"Allen-kun,your a Noah two?" Honey asked.

"No!" Lenalee said in defense before Allen could open his mouth.

"Allen is an exorcist, he's one of us and he will never be a Noah" Lavi said with a grim expression.

"I don't even think the beansprout could if he tried"

"Yu!"

"Don't call me that, you stupid usagi!" Kanda yelled .Road laughed.

"Now I see, you will stalling so the scowling exorcist could get here ,good plan ,but no matter how many good plans you have .Allen will become a noah ,he already is one" Allen opened his mouth to yell at Road but she wasn't stopping

"Allen has the 14th Noah within him and he will become the 14th noah when he's ready and trust me, I know he **will** be ready"


	7. Lies or Twisted Truth?

"_Allen has the 14th Noah within him and he will become the 14th Noah when he's ready and trust me, I know he __**will**__ be ready" _

"Shut up, Noah!" Kanda yelled "First Illusion: Netherworld!" Kanda swung his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that tried to devour Road.

"Interesting" Kyoya noted completely not fazed. Road quickly took out Lero from her bag and swung him up like a broom and placed her under her like Lero was a witches broom .

"Lero?"

"That was mean, I didn't come here to play, the playing will be later" Road whined

"Playing?" Lenalee asked.

"Exorcists" Road waved goodbye as if they were friends before she zoomed out the window on her Lero like broom stick leaving a hole.

"Lero!" Lero yelled.

"Wow" The twins said in unison.

"Is everyone okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah"

"Tamaki?" Allen noticed, Tamaki passed out on the ground without anyone even noticing.

"Boss….."

"Senpi..."

"Tama-chan..."

"Tamaki..."

Tamaki eyes fluttered open.

"I just had the weirdest dream" Tamaki said waking up in the music room. The host club looked at him in awe, Lavi ,Lenalee and Kanda left to see if there was anymore akumas in the area. Tamaki looked at the other host members expressions.

"I-It wasn't a dream?"

"No it wasn't boss "The twins said in unison.

"So all of it is real" Tamaki asked.

"Yes" Allen answered sorrowfully.

"Allen-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yes Honey?"

"I was wondering ,How do you know about the stuff?"

"I…" Allen paused he really wanted to tell them that he was an exorcist and he had a whole different life before he met them but… Allen just couldn't bring himself to.

"When I was a kid I made a contract with the Millennium Earl…"

"Wait!" Haruhi interrupted "You said Akuma are created when a human is mourning over the loss of a loved one " Haruhi quoted.

"Yes, my foster father, Mana…. He died and I made a contract with the Millennium Earl, then ..., as an akuma Mana cursed me, that is how I got this scar on my eye…." Allen just couldn't tell them the truth "Then Master Cross came and saved me" Allen was only twisting the truth a little ,Cross did come but Cross didn't save him ,Allen saved himself. "Master Cross is an exorcist, he took me with him because I could see the tormented souls of akuma" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Allen.

"Sorry for mentioning it…." Haruhi shudder.

"I-I should get home ,it's late" Tamaki said standing up. "G-Good night everyone" The whole host club could tell Tamaki was the most shaken up by this. Tamaki left the host club room.

"I should be heading home to soon, you know how my father worries." Haruhi said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Well we'd better be off too" Hikaru said

"We'll miss dinner!" Karou added in a very OOC (out of character) matter.

"Come on Mori-chan, it's getting late" Honey said rubbing his eyes and climbing on Mori. The two left. It was easy to tell all of them were in shock.

"Allen" Kyoya said in a way that sent shivers down Allen's back.

"D-Don't scare me like that Kyoya" Allen said forgetting the black haired shadow king was there.

"Allen? Why are you lying?"

"….."

"I understand why you want to keep your secrets but they all saw the akuma and the Noah and now they know so why did you lie to them?"

"I-I don't know" Allen sighed "But please don't tell them the truth" Allen didn't want the host club knowing he lied to them.

"I won't but I don't think what your doing is a well thought out idea, no one likes to be lied to Allen" Kyoya pulled up his glasses "And if you keep lying you'll end up in a web of lies which will only lead to the truth which you lied to them about."

"I got the first part but I didn't get the second" Allen concluded .Kyoya sighed.

* * *

><p>Allen walked into his apartment's bedroom tiredly. Allen had a long day and could hardly keep his eyes open .Allen walked into his bathroom and turned the water on. He cupped his hands under the hot water and splashed it onto his face covering his face as he did so. Allen closed his eyes as he slid his water covered hands off his cheeks tiredly. Allen sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into the mirror to see another reflection behind his.<p>

"Hello Allen Walker" The Noah said.

* * *

><p><strong>OH! Cliff hanger ,the chap would have been better but I had to rush because <em>somone <em>(You know who you are and I'm not talking to you Rynn!) I'm debating which Noah Allen should be with .So based on your (readers) reviews I'll choose which noah it is the choices are **

**A. Road Camelot **

**B. Tyki Milk**

**C. Jasdevi **

**D. Lulubell**


	8. A Night To Remember, But Wish to Forget

_Allen walked into his apartment's bedroom tiredly. Allen had a long day and could hardly keep his eyes open .Allen walked into his bathroom and turned the water on. Allen cupped his hands under the hot water and slashed it onto his face covering his eyes as he did so. Allen closed his eyes as he slid his water covered hands off his face. Allen sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into the mirror to see another reflection behind his._

_"Hello Allen"_

At the sound of the Noah's cold voice Allen broke the glass of the mirror and quickly turned around .It was just his imagination. Allen tiredly walked into his kitchen picked up, and then drank glass water that was on the table.

"Hello" A voice said behind Allen. "Boy" Allen knew that voice, Tykki Milk, the Noah.

"I thought I heard something" Allen said turning around to face his enemy. Allen got in fighting stance "Innocence Acti-!"

"Don't even try it" Tykki interrupted "I poised that drink with a special anesthetic that will prevent you from using your innocence." Allen then felt the dizziness begin to consume him but kept standing.

"What do you want with me?" Allen asked. "I'm not in the order anymore and I refuse to become a Noah"

"But you still have your innocence" Tykki stated.

"So?" Allen asked.

"Don't you get it, Boy?"

Get What?" Allen asked obliviously.

"The reason why you survived that night when your father turned into a akuma ,the reason why when I literally put a hole in your heart and you survived?"

"….."

"Allen Walker, you're it"

"What?"

"You really think that the Black Order could just suddenly produce the technology to find the heart of innocence when they couldn't do it in years and even if they could there not stupid .Why do you think they wanted you "help" .If they really cared that much then they wouldn't of let you leave! What they wanted to do is take you back to the black order to use you! Boy!- You're it –the heart of innocence- it's not inside of you –it's you- your heart –that's why when the was a hole in your heart your innocence healed it because your heart is the innocence."

"You really are crazy" Allen stated starting to lean on the counter.

"You really don't have a choice now do you, boy?" Tykki asked as he began walking towards Allen.

"So how you going to kill me, the same way you "Killed me" before?" Allen asked trying to back away.

"I thought about it but I have strict orders from the Earl to bring you back alive so he can kill you himself" Tykki said.

"If anyone kills the little brat it's going to be me!" A voice Allen sadly yet happily recognized .llen felt a shiver threw his body hearing the voice.

"Master!" It slipped Allen's mind that Komui mentioned he was coming,Allen knew his master was good at making promises. But wasn't good at keeping them .Just like his debts...

_"Wait, did he just say he's going to kill me!" Allen thought. _Cross took out his innocence, judgment and shot it .Tykki easily dodged but the bullet would not stop chasing him. Until it finally hit him.

"I'll let you win this time *cough* but next time it'll be the Earl your facing *cough*cough*" Tykki said as he disappeared. Allen looked at Cross.

"Master, why did you come here?" Allen knew it couldn't have originally been to save him.

"I needed a place to crash ,now go to bed you have school or something stupid like that in the mourning" Cross yelled as he walked into Allen's bedroom and locked the door.

"Wait!" Allen said running to the door "Master, that's my room! And this is my apartment!" Allen yelled.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping!" Cross yelled back. Allen sighed and was about to lie down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Allen lazily got up and answered it.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I heard yelling from next door and I was suspicious" Haruhi exclaimed.

"It was nothing just Ma-a comrade of mine is staying here" Allen exclaimed.

"Anyone I know?"

"Nope"

"Someone from the Black Order?"

"I guess you could say that" Allen mumbled.

"Okay .By Allen, goodnight" Haruhi said as she began to walk back to her apartment.

"You two Haruhi" Allen said slamming the door ,falling onto the couch and easily falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Allen woke up it was already late .Allen stretched out his arms and legs then sat up. Wait, it was Thursday! Allen raced up and raced into his room. The door was unlocked and Master was gone, Allen saw the alarm clock went off already.<p>

"Kyoya's going to kill me" mumbled Allen. Allen quickly got put a phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello Allen" Kyoya said from the other side of the phone.

"Kyo- how did you know it was me?" Allen asked.

"Caller I.D .So give me the excuse why your late"

"I over slept, I fell asleep on the couch so I didn't hear my alarm clock" Allen exclaimed.

"I'll believe it for now but I should tell you that you should not open your door" Then the line went blank.

"_Wait! What?" _Allen thought to himself. Allen ran up to the door and looked through the peep whole .Outside his door was the host club with Lavi, and Lenalee. Allen sighed and opened the door.

"Allen!" Tamaki said embracing him and swinging him around "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Allen asked trying to get Tamaki to release him. The twins shrugged. After Tamaki put him down Allen yawned tiredly.

"I had a long night last night" Allen exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Lenalee said plopping down on the couch "Last night someone stole an anesthetic from my brother's lab and he was freaking out about it all night." Lenalee exclaimed.

"That exclaims that" Allen said remembering the anesthetic he had the night before.

"Exclaims what .Allen-kun?" Honey asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't risk any member's of the host club getting sucked deeper into the black hole of the black order" Allen sighed.

"Allen, no matter what happens-" Hikaru said.

"-Or what you do" Karou said.

"We'll always be there for you" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Whether you like it or not" Haruhi finished.

"That's really nice but even if I-"

"Allen, they could know, it was their choice to get involved" Lenalee interrupted.

"Yeah, and I don't think you could stop them from helping if you tried" Lavi said. Allen chuckled in response to Lavi's answer and exclaimed to them what happened the night before but left out the part where Tykki told him he was the heart of innocence. Right now Allen didn't need or want any special protection or anything, he didn't even know if he was telling the truth but he did know he did not want anybody to find out .The host club or his friends from the black order. Allen had no idea if Cross knew though, he just hoped if he did he would keep it a secret. Cause being the heart of innocence was the last thing Allen needed right now.


	9. Host Club vs Black Order The Prize Allen

Allen woke up in the middle of the night.

Another nightmare except this time he wasen't screaming.

Allen felt the sweat reun down his face as he got up and turned the fan on.

He was felling very sweaty.

ღ****(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ****

"Allen!" Lenalle said seeing Allen walk through the host colub door.

"_Why am I always the last to arrive?"_

Allen thought to himself.

"Allen ,we've been thinking." Lavi said, "You have to come back to the order."

"What ,but-!"

"Just listen ,bean sprout!" Kanda interupted Allen.

Allen glared at Kanda but listened.

"We think it would help everybody" Noticing the glares he was getting from most of the hosts Lavi added ",In their own way,"

And you would be safer Allen." Komui stated.

Allen looked uneasy.

"No!" Tamaki yelled ,the whole room turned to him.

"I'm sorry! But you can't just take Allen like that!"

"Actully-" Kyoya said but no one listened.

"I won't let you hurt Allen-chan!" Honey yelled which Lenalee replied with.

"We would never hurt Allen-"

"Everyone would hurt" Karou said which Hikaru finished ,

"If he left."

"Hey," Lavi said

"Were only trying to do what's best for Allen."

"Look!" Kanda yelled ,

" The moyoashi has no choice in the matter ,the best place for him to be protected would be in the black order!"

"No!" And the fight countinued.

The only one not taking part in the fight was Haruhi .

She was smart and figured Allen would do what he wanted.

Allen put a hand on his head.

It was starting to ache .

Allen felt as if his skin was burning and his face was crunched up and melting.

He felt dizzy as if the whole room was spinning around him.

"Allen!" Haruhi shouted ,catching the attenshion of Tamaki ,Komui ,the twins ,Lavi ,Kyoya , Kanda ,Mori,Lenalle and Honey.

Allen had fallen to the floor ,on his hands and knees coughing.

"Allen!" Haruhi ran over and put her hand on his forhead ,he was burning up.

"I'll call a doctor." Koya said taking out his phone.

Lavi went down to Allen and helped him get to the couch to lie down.

ღ****(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ****

"I can't belive this happened.." Tamaki said ,he was waiting outside the room Allen was in with the doctor checking him over to see what is wrong.

"I should have seen this..." Lavi mumbled to himself.

"You all should have seen it." Haruhi said walking out of the doctor's office.

She was the only one they let come in.

Everyone looked up at her," If you all were'nt so busy fighting about what he's doing than maybe you would have seen it. Allen will decide what he's going to do himself ,it isn't your choice."

"But-" The twins said together.

"No" Tamaki interupted, standing up.

"Whatever happens it's Allen's choice and now that I think about it were being selfish. It seems these noahs or akumas or whatever you call them ,are after Allen. And we, the host club ,can't protect him and you guys"

Tamaki pointed to Lavi, Lenalee ,Kanda and Komui. "The're trying to protect Allen like we are but are actully doing it right. You guys know about this stuff and I would do anything to help but right now we can't-"

"Sorry to interupt your boring speech Tamak," Kyoya interupted, "But we could actully help Allen in some way."

All heads to towards Kyoya, "We could provide fast transportiashon to whereever Allen needs to go. Any of our familys could easily move him there in secretcy."

Komui nodded.

"Your right." Komui said standing up.

"I just wish there was more we could do..." Honey sulked.

"Well," Lenalee said, "You could stay out of danger ,Allen would like that. He seems really scared that you guys are going to get hurt by akumas or noahs cause you know about them and are Allen's friends and if that does happen it will be his fault."

"It already is his fault when they get hurt." A voice said ,they all looked up to see Road siting on Lero.

"I just find it so cute how you think it'll be safer if the excorsists leave and Allen's friends will be defensless against akumas." Road laughed.

"She's right" Kanda mutterd under his breath as he slipped Mugen out.

"Hey!" Road yelled "I'm not here to play like I said before that'll happen later, I just wanted to warn you. Were coming and when we do no one will be able to protect my little Allen-chan." And with that Road flew away on Lero. Allen walked out of the doctor's officce and saw all friends faces.

"Hey what's with all the long faces?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad grammer ,my computer was down for a while and I just wanted to get this out and I lost spell check (for now) so I just wanted to tell you guys (my awsome readers) to not send me grammer reviews or betas I'll fix it later. Review<strong>

**"Peace out"**

**ღ****(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ******

**Lana**


	10. Bed Rest ,Soup and don't forget Poison

Allen woke up to the sickening smell of smoke, in his apartment.

Allen's eyes opened widened as he fell out of bed.

He ran to his kitchen where Lenalee and Tamaki were fighting.

"I told you I'll handle it!" Lenalee yelled.

"But I'm Allen's father! I should be nursing him back to health!" Tamaki fought.

"I don't think poisoning him would be the best way to do that Tamaki senpai," Haruhi stated.

"What was that sweet daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." Haruhi answered quickly so her senpai would didn't go into the Zeref corner- I mean emo corner.

"Why are you in my kitchen!" Allen asked, skeptically.

Before anyone could reply Allen laid his eyes onto the fire over his oven.

Allen imminently ran to the sink, grabbed the handle of the sink and turned the water on and blasted it over the fire, taking a deep sigh when it went out.

"So that's how you start the water?" The twins said in amazement. Allen glared at the host club along with the order.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Allen asked.

"To take care of you of course! Tamaki said as it was obvious. "A father must take care of all his children, through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through-"

"Tamaki, stop residing wedding vows," Kyoya said slickly.

"Sorry, Allen I told them not to pick the lock into your house," Haruhi said but then saw the boy wasn't paying attention. "Allen?" Allen sniffled his nose.

"Were you guys cooking food?" Allen asked with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes," Tamaki said a little too proudly "I was cooking just like the father I –

"_I wanted to make cake,"_ Mumbled Honey crossing his small arms and pouting cutely.

"Is it edible?" Questioned Allen keeping himself from drooling and ignoring what Honey said , his stomach hadn't been filled since the other day and it was already the afternoon.

Tamaki didn't understand the question.

"I-I'm not sure, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked his "Wife"

"I'm assuming not considering not since you made it Tamaki but considering Allen could eat almost anything ,his stomach being a black pit and all, he could probably eat it," Kyoya explained.

"….You know I'm right here…." Allen said thinking of the black hole stomach comment as an insult.

"Sorry," Lavi said slinging an arm around Allen's neck in a friendly mater although he saw the annoyance on the white haired boy's face. "But Allen, buddy, you know it's the truth!"

Allen rolled his eye.

"Are you guys going to leave?" Allen asked to tired to try being polite.

"But Allen I need to take care of-!" Allen glared at Tamaki with a dark aura.

"Okay ,Allen well go but call us if you need anything!" Tamaki said looking as if he was about to pee his pants.

"Here Allen," Lenalee said handing Allen a little gray box with a red button "Komui made ,just press it if anyone attacks you and well come running ,were staying just a few apartment away if you need anything ,okay?"

Allen smiled, Lenalee still worried about him so much.

"I got it, Lenalee," Allen took the box from her.

"By Allen!" Lavi waved as he and Lenalee left. Haruhi was the last one there.

"Allen," She said "If you are hungry I'll make you some soup," Haruhi offered.

"No!" Allen rejected "I couldn't ask that of you!"

"But you were just sick and if I don't you may get sick again and plus you know my food is edible" Haruhi joked. Allen chuckled.

"Thanks Haruhi, it means a lot,"

"Don't worry about it just go and rest up," Haruhi said kindly and motherly.

* * *

><p>Allen listened as he sat in his bed he thought drifted to the black order he was starting to remember how fun it was to hang out in the black order with Lenalee and Lavi ,Komui's robots chasing after him ,fighting with Kanda , fighting the akuma, the adrenaline running through him ,traveling around the world ,meeting other exorcists ,gathering innocents ,and the days would always be lively.<p>

But he couldn't say the host club wasn't lively either he found it interesting all the host's personality's changing when they were with their guests.

It was fun to attempt to do homework there or actually do it with his host's helping him, cosplaying was annoying but he got used to a lot of things, discussing with Haruhi how weird the host club was, playing Tamaki's childish games, going (being dragged) to their houses, meeting all the girls was even fun and whatever someone who came along who needed help he would love helping them with the rest of the host club.

"Ugh!" Allen said holding his head; it was starting to hurt thinking of what to do.

Then his mind drifted to his master.

What had happened to Cross?

Allen rested his head on his pillow then he noticed a big bag full on paper on the floor with a post-it note on it.

_Dear idiot apprentice whatever your name is, _

Allen read he rolled his eyes at his master forgetting his name; it wouldn't be the first time either

_I came here to deliver my debts not to save you that was just extra work you made me do you stupid brat!_

_-Cross_

Allen sighed as he read the let her honestly didn't expect any less from his Master.

Then he felt a pain.

Allen looked at his shoulder; an arrow was impaled into it.

Probably with poising cause he felt his body being invaded by it.

Allen activated his innocents trying to purify himself like had done two years ago when he first joined the order and was protecting John.

But something wasn't right; it wasn't working, why wasn't it working? Allen thought to himself.

Allen imminently looked for the button that Lenalee gave him and remembered he left it in the kitchen.

"Haruhi!" He said remembering she was there. "Haruhi!" he yelled running into the kitchen though the poison was seeping through his skin and burning like hell.

Allen ran into he kitchen where? Haruhi was knocked out on the floor.

"Haruhi!" Allen said, he was about to go and pick her up when.

"I wouldn't touch ,that poison could spread you know?" Road said. Allen looked up and glared at her.

"What did you do, Road?" He yelled furiously.

"Nothing too bad ,just knocked her out honestly I wanted to play with her but I got strict orders from the Millennium Earl to only bring you back," Road then took a sip of the soup Haruhi had made.

"MMmmm, this is very good, I think I'll ask her recipe, when she wakes up of course or if she does"

"I won't let you touch her," Allen said standing in front of Haruhi protectively.

"You don't have to I told you my orders," Road laughed putting the soup bowl down.

"I won't-"

"You don't have a choice," Road interrupted Allen "The poison will give you a hard kick right about ,now,"

Allen then felt a stabbing pain ,he felt the world moving around d him and head his he felt dizzy ,he stumbled on to the ground ,his hands and knees on the floor ,he tried to keep his eyes open but. Just cause you try something doesn't mean you could do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update but I've been having an author's blovk for weeks on it and the ideo just occured to me when I was thinking about the story well hanging out with two friends who read it ,sorry if you didn't like it or it wasn't what you were expecting or wanting .<strong>

* * *

><p>L A N A<p> 


	11. Save the Innocent Type

"They're dead!" Kyoya growled, he was honestly getting annoyed. Despite he, Honey, Mori, Lenalee and Kanda's combined efforts to stop them. Tamaki, The twins, and Lavi were still attempting to storm wherever the Noah's were. Even though they had no clue.

Haruhi was passed out on Allen's couch.

"You boys need to calm down!" Lenalee yelled.

"Calm down?" Tamaki repeated "They hurt Haruhi and kidnapped Allen!"

"We'll get him back," Kyoya stated with no hesitation.

"Of course we will," Lenalee agreed "And on top of that Allen could take care of himself,"

Tamaki pouted "But that's what I'm for..."

Lavi shook his head "Lenalee, you're forgetting who the Noah have corrupted in the past," Lenalee frowned remembering General Yeager.

"Corrupted?" Repeated Honey in a childlike tone "No silly, if anything Allen chan will corrupt them,"'

Only Kyoya understood what Honey meant.

"What Honey senpai means to say that is Allen won't turn evil but instead turn them good," Kyoya explained. Everyone else nodded, knowing the possiblilty of that hapened was actually pretty good.

"So how do we find them?" Mori said solemnly. Komui gasped.

"Those are the most words I've heard from you since-" He paused "Ever!"

"Is this really the time for that?" Question kanda with a crossed expression.

Komui shrugged "Allen is the toughest kid I know. He'll be fine."

"But-but-" pouted Tamaki whose eyes then gleamed with a pierce protectiveness. He ran forward over to the couch "Haruhi!"

The girl was struggling in her sleep. Wiggling and twisting. Tamaki took hold of her shoulders and begun to shake.

"Haruhi!" He screamed. The girl's eyes popped open.

"...Senpai? What happened-where's Allen!" Haruhi looked around the apartment with confusion. Tamaki rushed forward and held Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry," Tamaki exclaimed holding her tightly.

"Is Allen okay? What happened-that guy-"

Kanda's eyes sharpened "What guy?"

"Well-uh, he had these strange markings on his head-" Haruhi stumbled with every word shaking violently.

"Hey-don't push her!" Hikaru exclaimed

"She's in shock!" Kauru added defensively.

"He had a top hat, didn't he?" Lavi guessed.

Haruhi puckered her lips "How'd you know?"

"Tykki." Lenalee glowered.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up with a start. His hand was cuffed to a bed post. Wait- a bed post? Why was he in a soft comfortable bed? Wasn't he just kidnapped?<p>

"So you're finally awake?" Road asked. Allen's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"ROAD?!" The blue haired girl was lying next to him. Waiting for him to wake up.

Allen jumped off the bed and would've made a run for it if it wasn't for the handcuff. He jangled it, his wrist slightly hurting.

"W-what! W-where am I?! How long have I been out?!" Allen freaked.

Road smiled. "Two years."

Allen screamed "What?!"

Road giggled "Just kidding!"

Allen glared. "What am i doing here? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Road frowned 'Hmm, I thought your first question would be what happened to your innocence."

Allen's face became serious "I figured you removed it from me or...something."

"Or something," Shrugged Road "Allen, you know you're special."

Allen nodded "I'm aware...I'mm the he-"

"Not that!" Road interrupted "You-you aren't just the heart of innocence you're the heart of noah!"

Allen raised an eyebrow curiously "Heart of noah?"

Road pouted "It was the ultimate protection for the heart. You are the heart Allen. Heart of everything. As in, if we get rid of the heart of innocence it will kill you,"

"Which would be okay if I weren't the heart of noah?"

Road licked her lips "Exactly!"

"So what then," Allen exclaimed "The moment you find the way to remove both hearts from me I'm dead?"

* * *

><p>"Have you been listening?"<p>

"So we know where Allen is but we're not storming the place?" Haruhi stated.

"Yes Haruhi," Kyoya said adjusting his glasses "We don't know who else is there. We could be heading into a death trap. Which would be fine if the twins and Tamaki didn't persist on coming."

"We need to help Allen!" The twins said in unison.

"I would never abandon my child!, screamed Tamaki. Haruhi rolled her eyes,

"You guys, come on." She turned her head to looked at Kyoya "Why can't they come? I mean I get me but-"

"Neither Tamaki or the twins have had any training. They could handle themselves in a normal fight but that will not do in this situation." Kyoya explained. "They will get in the way."

"What about you Kyoya?"

"Like Honey and Mori senpai, I myself have all been trained professionally."

Haruhi frowned "Fine." She stood up. How could she convince the twins and Tamaki too stay?

"You guys," she gave the three boys a pointed look "If you guys go who will protect me?" She cringed the words out. It was honestly painful to say.

Tamaki and the twins ran over in unison.

"Haruhi! I'll protect you!"

"We'll protect you!"

Lavi smiled. "Let's go save the Innocent Type."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Its been a while huh? A really really long while. I know you'll all probably pissed with me and stuff. I haven't updated in like forever its because Ive practically lost inspiration. Ouran Highschool finished a long time ago and man barely comes out so its hard to get it the writing mood. Im not even sure if I could coutinue this but I have no idea where Im going. Any ideas?<strong>


	12. Funeral, Dreams & Fears

Honey was hanging on Mori's hand as if his life depended on it. Honey looked around with fear.

"A-are you sure Allen chan is here?" He stuttered, his teeth chattering.

"Yes," Komui nodded.

"Honey," Lenalee said "Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of-uhhhh!" Lenalee had fallen into a pit, barely holding on for her life.

Mori grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her up.

"Thanks Mori." Lenalee smiled.

"Not scary? Huh?" Honey scrutinized. Lenalee awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on," Kanda demanded "We're wasting time."

Honey nodded now with an overly serious expression his face "Let's go save Allen chan!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air and running ahead.

Kyoya face palmed. The rest of the group continued walking choosing the save their strength instead of using it recklessly.

Until they heard Honey scream. The boy was clutching his mouth fearfully.

In front of him lay a pile of bodies.

Komui walked over to the bodies and bent down. Lifting an arm of one of the bodies up, his eyes widened.

"These are members of the noah family."

"What?!"

Lavi ran forward "I don't see Road or Tykki though, or the Earl."

"Allen's not there either." Mori stated. Lavi's lip curved.

"Allen is not a noah!"

"But-"

"Road's a liar! A filthy liar!" Roared Lavi.

"That's mean," The group looked up to see a pouting Road riding on Lero.

"And I was gonna help you too!"

Lenalee frowned "Help us? You? I don't think so."

Road stuck out her tongue "Come on, we need to help Allen!"

* * *

><p><em>Lenalee was the most hesitant sharing looks with the others before they all begun chasing after the blue haired girl.<em>

_Lenalee was shaking violently. Racked with sobs, Komui held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Kanda was silent as always except maybe with more anger. As if he were about to snap at any moment._

_Lavi was trying to be strong. Bookmen didn't show emotion but even so...he couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes._

_Haruhi was trembling. Her heart beating at a immense rate. Tamaki held her. His hair covering his eyes, overshadowing them. He was abnormally silent._

_Kyoya seemed even colder than usual. He didn't even have his glasses on. Only stood there, with a reassuring hand on Tamaki's shoulder._

_Honey's lips were quivering trying to suppress tears. Mori put a hand on his shoulder and tightened it. Mori himself felt unusually cold._

_The twins were holding each other's hands. As if they let go the other would disappear.  
>In a flash of a second Kanda pulled out Mugen. Pointing straight at Road Camelot's throat. Even she seemed sorrowed with pale skin and sullen eyes.<em>

_"I've just come to pay my respects." She said in a uncharacteristically sympathetic voice._

_Kanda let her through, albeit hesitantly, and she gently placed a white rose on the grave that read _

_:Allen Walker._

Haruhi let out a shriek. Her door burst open "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled the twins right behind him.

Haruhi's breathing was rapid. "I think I just had a premonition." She explained much to their confusion.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Kyoya asked over the phone. Haruhi nodded

"It was too surreal," she choked a sob down "Allen's gonna die..."

"No he's not," Kyoya replied "I promise."

Haruhi nodded as she closed her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! One chapter left and then it's all over! Hope you guys review to help make me make the last chapter as epic as it could be! Any ideas please submit as a review!<strong>


End file.
